


The Princess and her Boys

by Amysteriousdreamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Human Kwami, Idk what to say, Male Marinette - Freeform, Multi, Reverse Harem, félix is here too, not too cheesy and cringy, please give it a shot and enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amysteriousdreamer/pseuds/Amysteriousdreamer
Summary: Marinette starred at the cat-like man in front of her with disbelief; like he had grown two heads, “so let me get this right, you want ME to spend 5 months with three famous attractive boys in their super huge villa, all the way while skipping school AND pretending to be a boy?!!!” the man gave her a sheepish wide grin, and she knew...Yep she was in some deep shit.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, long time no see I know but I’m finally on vacation yay! So this story, I’ve been wanting to write this story for almost a year and finally had the motivation (and time) to write it.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This one is inspired by a k-drama (tell me if you can figure it out although it’s quite an old one) there are NO Miraculouses/magic, it’s romantic and a bit cheesy with a reverse harem going there, but don’t worry Marinette is not the helpless naïve MC (those make me cringe to death) I’m trying to make her a bit more of a badass girl who take no shit from anyone, so yeah YOU’VE BEEN WARNED! Now enjoy lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starred at the cat-like man in front of her with disbelief like he had grown two heads, “so let me get this right, you want ME to spend 5 months with three famous attractive boys in their super huge villa, all the way while skipping school AND pretending to be a boy?!!!” the man gave her a wide sheepish grin.   
> Yep she was in some deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, long time no see I know but I’m finally on vacation yay! So this story, I’ve been wanting to write this story for almost a year and finally had the motivation (and time) to write it.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This one is inspired by a k-drama (tell me if you can figure it out although it’s quite an old one) there are NO Miraculouses/magic, it’s romantic and a bit cheesy with a reverse harem going there, but don’t worry Marinette is not the helpless naïve MC (those make me cringe to death) I’m trying to make her a bit more of a badass girl who take no shit from anyone, so yeah YOU’VE BEEN WARNED! Now enjoy lol.

**_ The beginning _ **

 

19 years old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was having the most difficult and worst days of her life. She had graduated this year and turned 19 yet she wasn’t sure what to do with her future, she was thankful that summer vacation had only started which gave her a fair amount of time to think up a solution.

 

Her main goal in life was always to be a fashion designer, so normally her first choice was to apply for a fashion college, however such colleges were way expensive. Of course she can always aim for a scholarship, which she was already preparing by the way, but it wasn’t certain that she would get it, so she may as well have other back up plans. She could still go to a normal university that she had already been accepted to and maybe take some fashion courses, internships could be really helpful right now and searching for a part-time job was well needed if she wanted to depend on herself, searching for an apartment was off limits since her mom wouldn’t approve of her moving away anyway and she couldn’t leave her alone either, the only have each other to relay on now.

Letting a long sigh, Marinette stretched in her seat, her head was pondering from all the thinking and she needed a quick break, she can work on her scholarship demand later and see how things would go from there. It really bothered her though, everyone from her class already knew what they were going to do, already made choices and booked a place in their chosen university or whatever they were planning to do after graduation, everyone except for her, she wished things could be easy and that she shouldn’t worry this much, but she knew too well that life wasn’t always fair or easy. She considered giving up on her dreams many times and just settle with working in the bakery or find some well paying career or something, but her dear mother always brought her hope and kept cheering her and pushing her to go chase her dreams, Mari decided to do just that but if anything came up she would drop it all at once and just settle for a normal job.

 

 

She shifted her attention to her computer screen and started scrolling down the news feed, none of them caught her attention, but she noticed that the most popular articles were about the famous band 4Bs especially about the sickness of one of her members. Marinette wasn’t that interested in bands honestly, her favorite artists were all…solos she guessed, like Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale, however she did hear a lot of her classmates; manly the girls; talk about this famous boy band that everyone adored and was rising to be one of the most well known bands in France. They had a few songs that she liked and weren’t too much cheesy for her taste but that’s it, she didn’t keep track of their news and whereabouts, nor did she go on and on about her huge crush on one of the members, heck she didn’t even knew what these boys looked like or who they are for the matter, like she said she only listened to few of their songs; either on the radio or on the phone of one of her friends.

The bluenette clicked on a video with a bored expression and started watching.

 

“famous band 4Bs has notably reduced their activities as well as appearances in the last few months, their new album “Over The Moon” was also delayed”, a bald energetic man spoke over the screen, Marinette recognized him as Alec; one of her favorite show hosts, “turns out quiet member Nathaniel Kurtzberg; is suffering from some health problems, explaining why he was seen a few weeks ago leaving a local hospital. The band’s manager reassured it was nothing too dangerous but our favorite red head will have to take a serious break from “the fame”, get well soon Nathaniel!” Alec winked giving a big thumps up.

“For all the fans going all sad, don’t worry! 4Bs will still continue to bring you all the awesome melodies and even better, some of our sources confirmed that a new member is joining in and would be signing a contract soon, it’s not clear if the new guy will only take Nat’s place temporary or will be a permanent member, one thing for sure is that fans aren’t that happy with this new revelation,” he chuckled nervously before adding, “anyways stay tuned for more info’s next week! And now coming up next Clara’s new hit…”

 

“Marinette sweetie, can you come here for a sec!” upon hearing her mother’s voice Marinette quickly closed the video and went downstairs while shouting a small “coming!” in her way. 

 

She was greeted by Sabin’s smiley face, “honey I hate asking but can you do a small delivery for me?” her mother asked hopefully, “Henry is taking a break and I’m busy with work here but we need to take this cheesecake to some costumer. Can you do it please?”

Her mother didn’t need to ask twice nor give an explanation; Marinette was happy helping her mother out whenever she had the chance. The work at the bakery got harder now with only Sabin (Marinette was busy with school back then ) which forced them to hire two more employee to help her, Henry and Amy, both were in college and older than Marinette, they only worked part time but they were great help.

“Of course maman,” she smiled happily, “just give me the address and I’m ready to go!”

Her mother chuckled lightly, “maybe consider changing from your PJs first sweetie.”

She quickly looked down at her clothes before grinning sheepishly “oops! Be right back!”

“Ah Marinette you’re clothes aren’t dry yet so wear something else.”

 

The bluenette sighed in a bit of annoyance, she liked wearing her favorite pink jeans and white T-shirt but she couldn’t exactly wear them forever nor she would blame her mom for that, the woman was only keeping her clean.

She didn’t have the energy or the time to go on about the outfit she would wear, she was just doing a quick trip and would be back in no time. So she fished a light pink dress and put it on with a white t-shirt underneath it and short white legging.

Tying her hairs in two pigtails, --a signature look of hers that she adored and was not going to drop it any time soon even if everyone insisted that she was too old for it--, and made her way down stairs, her mother wasted no time in giving her a small box with the bakery’s logo on it along with a sheet of paper with the address.

“Take the scooter and be safe” Sabin gave her daughter a small kiss on her cheek and went back to work.

 

Marinette grabbed the nearby keys and walked to the back of the bakery, a white and pink scooter was waiting for her there, she sighed a fond yet sad smile making its way to her lips as she touched the vehicle. It was a gift from her father four years ago when she was only fifteen, she was so happy back then and was dying to try it out even though her mother protested saying she was too young to be driving, now it served as a precious memory of her father.

Tom Dupain passed away three years ago in a road accident, Marinette still remembered that day like it only happened yesterday, the memory hurt her and she tried not to think too much about it, her dad was a great man, a loving husband, and a caring father, he always looked after everyone he knew, his heart filled with kindness and passion.

After his death things weren’t the same, her mother was shook by the incident and would often break in to tears remembering him, the work at the bakery got noticeably slower and harder so they were obliged to hire helpers, their financial situation wasn’t at it best either; which made thing difficult and stressful, it was one of the reason why Marinette was so desperately considering dropping the whole fashion designer thing and just opt for something else more useful in supporting her mom, as for now she really hoped they wouldn’t be obliged to sell the scooter as it held a special place in her heart and many memories that concerned her dad.

Shaking her head slightly, she took a deep breath and put the helmet on, she placed the pastries carefully in the back and got on the scooter. She took the note of paper and blinked a few times upon reading the address, ‘Miraculous’ it read, she recognized the name to be that famous talent agency that Jagged Stone worked for.

It was a bit far from the actual city and her scooter wasn’t that fast but Marinette was so damn excited, if she was lucky enough she could meet the star outside a crowded concert or at least have a glimpse of him.

She smiled fondly and went on her way, enjoying the small breeze of wind and the sunny weather, it was a quiet lovely day, she could feel it, _“today was going to be a good day”._

 

* * *

 

 

Finally she arrived at her destination, deciding to stop a few meters away from the agency. The building was kind of huge; she decided, its name shining from the distance, she tried to guess how many rooms were there or how many person worked there, she also wondered if she could snatch a job here as a stylist or simply a secretary; no doubt the payment would be good enough and she could have the chance to see her star every day and it would be a great experience.  

She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts away, she can think about that later but now she had a job to do. Taking the box of cheesecake in one hand, Marinette walked in the road taking to the agency, her helmet was still resting on her head as she felt an urge to keep it with her. As she got closer, she could see a crowd of girls (and few countable boys) screaming and cheering, upon closer distance it was clear that they were 4Bs fans, the band’s logo and name being present in their shirts, flags, banners… everywhere!

 

 

Making her way through the crowd was a lot more awkward than she thought, everyone kept casting her looks of disgust, envy and grudge, she heard some of them whisper things like ‘we were here before her!’ and ‘who does she think herself walking straight to them like that!’. She took deep breaths trying to restrain herself from screaming in their faces. _“God I’m not interested in your stupid pretty boys”_ she thought to herself with an eye roll, it also crossed her mind that these fans might have been waiting all day here, she saw how fangirls/boys acted on TV and honestly it made her feel both pity and disgust.

Finally arriving at the gates she sighed and was thankful for the helmet, she took a few glances around before shifting her attention to the two guards that were eyeing her carefully.

 

“Um… Delivery?” she wasn’t sure what to say, her deliveries usually consisted of their familiar customers, she would drop at their house or work place, exchanging polite greetings and chats before handing the pastries, this however was new to her, it didn’t help that the guards were extremely intimidating.

 

One of the men raised an eyebrow but his gaze suddenly softened and he sighed as if remembering something, he fished a talkie-walkie and after a few seconds he turned to Marinette.

“Do you have the cheesecake?” he asked a bit annoyed and she nodded her head furiously. He returned to the call before ending it and looking at her once more, “go straight to the entrance, first door at your right, your ‘client’” he said making an air quote, “should be there. And don’t try wandering off or think about going on a little field trip in the building kid, I got my eyes on you”.

Marie just nodded and shrugged, the guard gave a signal to the small cabinet inside and the door suddenly opened, so slightly; just enough to squeeze herself in without damaging the dessert.

 

She started walking straight to the big glass door, taking her time to observe her environment. Suddenly she heard load of screams and cheers from the outside, she turned behind her to see that all the fans were now yelling and crushing the guards trying to get inside, she raised an eyebrow and before she could realize what was going on, six bodyguards hurried in her way securing the path as four boys, not much older than her; walked outside of the building.

Marinette stood in awe unable to move, she didn’t know why, maybe it was the rush of the moment or the fact that curiosity just took the best of her and she wanted to know what could make all this fuss.

 

Just as she was about to step aside, a boy with silk blond hair wearing dark clothes hurried her way, two bodyguards hot on his trail -- Marinette could swear that his attire screamed he was going to a high class funeral--. The boy gave her a sharp clod stare which caused her to shiver, he turned away quickly with an expression of disgust _“well excuse you!”_ she thought to herself but was shoved away by one of the men.

The sudden push took her by surprise and she stumbled to keep her balance but failed, she tripped and felt the box flew from her hands as she neared to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for her face to be kissed by the familiar earthy dust.

 

 Thoughts of what was she going to do now rushed in her mind, not only was she making a fool from herself; but the cake would be ruined, would their client be ok with her running back to the bakery and getting another one? Or maybe they wouldn’t mind mashed cake? “ _Wait_ …” all of a sudden it occurred to her that the contact with the ground hadn’t been made yet, there was no way she was that far from it, right?

 

Just then she noticed the tight grip on her arms, it wasn’t that tight but rather smooth and warm, carefully and slowly she opened one eye then the other, only to be met with two aqua-blue orbs starring at her with a mix of confusion and amusement, “watch out there, it could’ve been dangerous” his voice was so calm and soothing like a sweet melody.

Marinette stiffened in her place and quickly shot up trying to stand properly and regain her composure, her action caused the boy before her to chuckle lightly and she responded by blinking her eyes, she wanted to say something, maybe thank him; really anything would be better than just standing there starring like a dumb idiot.

 

“here you go miss, I believe you dropped something” a voice said from beside her, she turned to see a blond boy, he looked a lot like the first one but his face was more warmer even his emerald eyes looked more lively and kind compared to the jerk that she almost fell because of his attitude.

As if realization hit her, she snapped her gaze to his hand to find the box of pastries unharmed, she sighed in relief knowing it was safe and sound. The boy seemed to notice her reaction and gave it to her as he said “good thing I caught it, huh?” she found herself nodding happily as she took it and held it closer to her, he gave her big grin revealing his shiny white teeth, the boy with blue highlights in his hair also smiled gently at her.

 

The bluenette was about to thank both of them when someone walked past them, he stopped and turned to the two other boys holding his arm up for them and pointing to his watch, “late”, he said from behind his surgical mask, he casted a quick look in her direction and continued his way, Marinette found some familiarity in his red hair and light bored turquoise eyes, she had seen him before but couldn’t quite place when.

 

“Right.” The blond said in a flat tone, but smiled at her regardless, “bye~~” he waved at her and run to the exit, the last boy also gave her a curious look before putting a hand on her shoulder.

“try paying more attention” his voice wasn’t one of mockery but rather of concern but still held a hint of amusement, he smiled one last time before following the others, the last bodyguard right behind him.

 

Marinette found herself in more shock trying to process what happened, but the cheers outside snapped her from her frozen state. The four boys were surrounded by the many fans, some giving presents, the others asking for autographs and some just screaming loving statements to the band as a whole or one specific member asking for their attention.

Just then it hit her that the fans were screaming 4Bs, “so those are the infamous 4Bs” she said quietly to herself, the girls in her class would die of jealousy if they knew that plain old her got to see the band up close, she let a sarcastic chuckle

“heh, lucky me”.

 

 

Rolling her eyes, the girl walked straight inside the building, taking her helmet away; she turned right just as instructed and found a red door. Wasting no more time in admiring the surrounding, the bluenette knocked lightly, no one responded so she just shrugged and opened the door.

The room was very dark and stinky, she noted, she made a disgusted face as mix of cheese, sweat and something else she couldn’t quite recognize filled her nose trills, she considered just leaving as the room sounded rather abandoned to her but stopped in her track upon noticing a body on the ground, the person was laying straight on their stomach with no move coming from them.

 

she gulped hard and inched closer, _“are they… dead?”_ she thought to herself, but the thought quickly vanished when she spotted the person shifting a bit, they raised their head in her direction, their eyes almost closed as if they were either sleeping or crying.

“I…uh…Delivery!” she said holding the box to them, damn! She had to work on her social skills and learn to form a coherent sentence around strangers.

“oh!” the figure said sleepily, and it was clear to her that they were a man, they pointed to the light switch and Marinette obeyed by turning the light on, he grumbled a bit before adding “thanks, put it on the table right there, the money should be there too.”

She nodded and walked to the small glass table, she put the box then proceeded to take the money, unfortunately for her; her hand slipped and she accidently knocked down the cup of coffee that was settled there.

“I-I’m so sorry!” she cried before attempting to clean it using a white paper only to make matter worst “I’ll fix it just give me a sec!”

“It’s fine” the man who now sat more properly on the ground said, “it happens all the time, they’ll take care of it just leave already” he yawned and looked at her with a bored expression.

“O-ok” she turned to him and gave him an apologetic look, “sorry again”, she sighed and was about to exit the room when he stopped her right there.

 

“Wait!” he yelled causing her to look at him again, his eyes were shot wide open with a glint of amazement and craziness that sent shiver down her spin, she had a bad feeling and was itching to just get out of here.

 

“you!” he said again leaning closer with his hand, “just like him…” he murmured before smiling maniacally, he clapped his hands an looked up to the ceiling, “thank you for sending this angel, this savior to me!”

He closed his eyes enjoying the moment and Mari took this chance to run away, she carefully walked out of the room without him noticing and before she knew it she was running out of the building.

 

Her heart beat faster from fear and surprise, _“what the hell just happened?!”_ she thought to herself and gulped hard thinking about what he may had done to her if she didn’t take action. The guards opened the gate for her again, giving her a look but not questioning her running, she was thankful for that for she just wanted to go home and not have to deal with anything else right now.

 

Just as she thought she made it safe out of the agency, she heard a voice calling, “hey stop! You’re my ticket for surviving this, kid!” she flinched and ran faster searching for her scooter, it was a good thing the fans were  noticeably less than before, the remaining ones only looking at the scene before them of the girls running with a helmet attached to her and an old man --now wearing black sunglasses--right behind her.

Marinette thanked her stars as she got on her scooter and fled away, she let a relaxed sigh but still drove her vehicle in hurry, one cannot be too certain.

Indeed one cannot rest at all, she realized when she spotted a black car following her, it got closer to her and even though she had probably went on full speed; she was still too slow compared to that car.

 

 

After a brief chasing scenario, in which the man had shouted to her many time to just stop and listen, he was finally able to double her, stopping the car right in front of her and blocking her way, Marinette stopped as well and cursed under her breaths, she was so close to getting back to the city and she was sure she could’ve lost him there, but nooo her misfortune had to step in and ruin her chances.

 

The man got out of his car, his black jacket in one hand and his other reached to his face to take his sunglasses off. He seemed to be either in his late twenties or early thirties, he had a tan skin and long dark messy hair that reached down to his neck, he wore plain black pants and a light green button up shirt that was dirty and stained with different substances, what caught the girl’s attention were his green lime eyes, they were remarkably tired but had a narrow shape and a certain glint to them, she would be lying if she said they didn’t remind her of a cat’s eyes.

The man carefully took a step closer to her, and Marinette wasted no time in jumping out of the scooter and inching away, she couldn’t go back to the agency, those people could be with him and she couldn’t risk it, her only hope was to find a way to distract him and hopefully be fast enough to run past him and find help. She noticed a large wood stick on the ground and she quickly took it, waving it with a threatening gesture in his direction. 

 

“look, if this is about the coffee; I told I’m sorry, it was an accident!” he laughed and shook his head, she gulped harder as he got closer, “get away you crazy cat-like lunatic!” she screamed and he held his hand in the air.

“Relax I’m not gonna hurt you, I swear!” she didn’t seem convinced so he sighed and continued, “I know I may have come a bit too strong but I mean no harm! I was just too happy because a miracle just happened!” he grinned again and she frowned.

“y-you’re being creepy again!” she said but seemed to relax a bit.

“Yeah, sorry,” he chuckled, before looking at her seriously, “miss, just give me a sec, I really need to talk to you.”

 

Marinette couldn’t say way she trusted him but she felt he was sincere and decided to listen to him, but if he try anything funny she would not hesitate, “I’m listening” she said firmly while dropping her arms to the side.

He sighed in relief and said, “good, with that out of the way, we can finally talk in a decent way,” she fought the urge to raise her eyebrow at him and point out that there was nothing decent in chasing a girl in the middle of an almost deserted area ‘just to talk ‘but decided against it, instead she waited patiently for him to speak.

 

 

“I know this may sound crazy and we just met but I need a favor”, oh boy she didn’t like where this was going, “what do you say about posing as a male candidate in front of 4Bs for the day?” he asked in a serious tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously and never leaving hers.

.

.

.

Little did she know, all hell would break loose from that moment on.


	2. A weird kind of favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cat-like lunatic asks for something that even Marinette's kindness can't fulfill it for him that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments! You all seemed to like it so far, so I decided to finish it! Please enjoy!

“What do you say about posing as a male candidate in front of 4Bs for the day?” he asked in a serious tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously and never leaving hers.

 

Marinette stood dumbfounded, staring at him with wide eyes and trying to find a hint of sarcasm or joking in his features, there weren’t any, the man in front of her was indeed serious in his demand.

 

“Yep I was right, you’re totally out of your mind!” The bluenette declared and held the stick in the air once again, she took a fighting stance and started inching closer--she wasn’t aiming to hurt him or anything, just scare him a bit so she could have a path out--.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not go crazy there!” he said waving his hands in surrender and fear.

 

“Crazy! Are you honestly listing to what you had just said?” She asked a bit annoyed, “I’m pretty sure I’m the sane one here.”

 

He rolled his eyes and muttered something she couldn’t catch before walking to a fallen tree trunk on the side of the road, “I hate talking too much and going around the bush but I guess you deserve a better explanation.” He sighed and tapped at the empty space beside him, inviting her to sit with him.

 

Marinette hesitated for a moment not knowing if she could completely trust him, the code that she had memorized in her early childhood “stranger danger” rang in her mind as if warning her and demanding that she leaves since she had a good opportunity now, the man was out of her way and she could just run straight past that car and get away, but for some reason she didn’t.

This man and his statements looked crazy sure but she felt like he was desperate somehow, his words from before indicated that he really needed her help and that she could get him out of whatever troubles he had, it was risky; she knew it, but she couldn’t turn her back to someone asking for help, she could at least listen to what he have to say, if it was dangerous or indecent she will just walk away (and maybe inform the police, who knows; maybe this poor man was being threatened by some drug gang or whatever, or maybe HE was a drug dealer himself, in that case she needed to tell the authorities).

Man she really hated her kindness! It was an admirable trait that everyone praised her for and that her parents (especially her dad) had worked hard to cultivate it in her, but sometimes it led her straight to troubles.

With a long sigh, she finally managed to drag herself to the trunk, she sat at the very end and as far as possible from the cat-eyed man, he grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes, the wooden stick still resting in her firm hold.

 

“Let’s start with introductions, “he cleared his throat and extended a hand to her, “you can call me Plagg, I’m the most recent manager of the famous 4Bs.”

 

She looked cautiously at his hand and instead of shaking it with her own, she extended the stick to him, he blinked but shrugged deciding to go along with it.

“Marinette” she simply blurted not wanting to give any personal information, she quickly retrieved her weapon and starred at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Alright, so here’s the deal. You know how Nathaniel Kurtzberg will be out of the business for a while?” he asked expecting her to answer immediately, but instead got a confused look as a response.

 

“Who?” she asked flatly.

 

“You know the drum player of 4Bs? The mysterious lone wolf? The…”  the man known as Plagg was about to continue the many nicknames he heard the fans give the boy but decided to stop when he saw that Marinette was looking as confused as ever, he sighed and added “Red hair and turquoise eyes boy.” He said in a bored tone.

 

The girl took a moment to consider, remembering the boy with the surgical mask that she had saw earlier, her eyes suddenly widened and she let a small ‘oh’ upon realizing something.

“Yeah the one who’s sick or something?” she asked when she recalled the video she had watched this morning.

 

Plagg nodded in confirmation, “yes that boy, since he’s sick he can’t do ‘band things’ anymore, so we’re looking for a replacement that may or may not be recruited as an official member later on.”

 

“And all of this concerns me because…” she started while motioning with her free hand and waiting for an answer, not completely sure where this was going.

 

The man smirked and extended his hand to his jacket, he searched its pockets and Marinette grew cautious as she once more held the stick closer.

He noticed and chuckled, “relax; I’m not getting a gun to threaten you or something.”

 

 _“suuure!”_ she thought sarcastically but dropped her stance when she saw a small white paper in his hand.

 

“This, is the new member.” He simply said and showed her the paper.

 

It was apparently a photo of a boy around her age; he was kneeling down, his hand on his chin and posing for the camera. Marinette was about to give back his photo and tell him she still didn’t get it, when it hit her.

 

Her eyes got wider and she held the photo closer to her eyes trying to examine every detail of it. She couldn’t believe it. This boy, he looked exactly like her! He had bluish hair that was shorter than hers arriving just above his neck, his bangs were brushed to one side (similar to how hers were) revealing his eyes, they were big and round but a bit sharper than her own -- she wondered if it was their natural shape or if it was due to the fact he was modeling and had to master a specific expression--, heck he looked like an exact replica of her, she resembled him or he resembled her --she didn’t honestly know anymore--from head to toe, his skin, his hair, everything! The only difference was that her eyes were a bright blue while his were darker and almost grey. He gave her a sense of familiarity, like she knew him and had seen him before but she couldn’t place it exactly, though she really wished she could remember because her mind was spiraling out of control now, as the crazy thoughts started accumulating:

 

How could this be possible? Why there was a male version of her? Was he a doppelganger, a stalker, a long lost twin, maybe a copy cat? Wait what if she was the copy cat!

 

The man chuckled and took the photo from her before she could burn it from how long and concentrated she’s been starring at it; she turned to him, her eyes asking for a quick explanation.

 

“It’s crazy I know! You can imagine how weird it felt when I saw you walking in looking like an exact copy of my client!” he gave her a look of amazement, “Ha! Can’t blame me for my reaction now can you!“ he bursted into a fit of proud laughs which made her a bit annoyed.

 

“Ok I get it, there’s a boy that looks just like me, so what?” her question brought him out of his joy and he cleared his throat.

 

“This is Brian Alvarez, I met him a few years ago in one of my business trips. I remember it really well actually, how he sneaked in the room where many famous characters in the show business were having a small gathering, I think he was searching for a specific …”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but can you please cut to the chase, my time’s almost up.” The bluenette suddenly spoke while checking the watch on her wrist, she didn’t mind listening to people’s stories from their younger days or just from recent incidents and rather enjoyed it, but she needed to go home, her mom would start to get worried if she didn’t show up or at least called.

 

“Ah! Right, my bad!” Plagg cleared his throat and replaced his nostalgic look with a serious one, “long story short, Brian was supposed to meet the 4Bs boys today and sign all the paper works today but something came up.”

He looked hopefully at Marinette before continuing, “He’s actually in a hospital in America right now.” His face held a sad look and the bluenette gulped.

 

“Is he …OK?” she asked with a bit of concern and he nodded.

 

“Yes, some tests there and here, but….he won’t be able to return in time.”

 

“Oh…” Marinette was lost of words; she had a feeling of what he was trying to say, and based on his earlier words and the photo he showed her it was not good. However, she settled on not saying anything about it in hope she’d be wrong, “um, can’t you reschedule the thing or something? I’m sure they will understand, it’s not his fault if he’s sick.” 

  

“See this is the problem,” he sighed in a desperate manner, “this meeting had already been rescheduled a few times now with my boy frequenting the hospital lately. The boss and the band in general are getting impatient saying that I might be making the whole thing up; since I was the one who jumped in saying I had the perfect new member. So if I want any chance to recruit this boy then he better shows up today or they’ll search for someone else on their own.”

Marinette took a moment to consider his words, not exactly sure what to say or how to respond; when suddenly the man turned her, his eyes hopeful and pleading with his hands clapping together.

“This is way out of character for me but….Please Ms Marinette, take Brian’s place for today. You two look exactly like each other that I wouldn’t be surprised if he turns out to be your half brother or something! No one would suspect it. It won’t be for too long either; just a couple hours dressed as a boy; you would just greet Bob sign some paper and done! You would also have the chance to meet 4Bs and talk to them personally, a chance that any girl would kill for, right!” he smiled widely while still looking at her.

 

Marinette stiffened, his whole speech sinking in before she shook her head and regained her composure, she stood up and turned to him, a stern expression gracing her face.

 

“First of all, I’m sure I don’t have any siblings OR half brothers” she crossed her hands defensively, _“well not that I know about anyways”_ she added in her head and made a quick mental not to casually ask her mother later,

“Secondly, what do you mean ‘a chance to kill for’? Not all girls are crazy about 4Bs nor they are some sort of psychopath that would go that far for their favorite artists you know? And for your information I’m not a fan of them either, heck I didn’t even know who these boys were until this morning so I’m pretty sure I don’t have any interests in meeting any of them,” she rolled her eyes remembering the previous incident.

if she was completely honest though; the cheerful blond and the highlights dude seemed pretty nice and she could see herself enjoying talking to them unlike the other two --they basically saved her back there, but now she wished they didn’t, things would be much better if she had returned home--, however it still didn’t change the fact that they were celebrities and she didn’t know anything about them, they may be faking the entire thing for all she knows, just to be more lovable and gain more popularity.

“And finally, are you out of your mind! I can’t just simply change my gender and pretend to be someone else I don’t even know and risk it all like that! I’m sorry but I can’t, so the answer is no.”

 

she looked away a bit, trying to both collect her cool and fight the feeling of sorrow she would be feeling any moment now, she knew her words were a bit rude and sassy but she’s done letting others stomp on her and tell her what to do, and while her kind nature would sure kick in trying to make her consider her decision; she couldn’t allow it, what this man asked was way beyond an average favor; especially for someone she had only met, there was no way a sane person would say yes, call her mean or afraid but she wasn’t going to do it, nope. There were too many ways for this little trick to go wrong, she could even be accused of Impersonation and fraudulence, getting herself arrested in the process (she had to remember she was an adult now after all), she sure didn’t want to go to prison when her mother needed her with her.

 

She was about to excuse herself and leave; when Plagg quickly got on his knees pleading her, his eyes on the verge of tears, and his hand still clapping in front of him.

 

“Please I’ll be doomed as well! They will fire me for sure and I have my lazy butt to take care of!” Marinette groaned at his weird words, “trust me I guarantee nothing bad will happen to you, I’ll take full responsibility!” she gave him a skeptical look and he finally stood up, he sighed and wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“I made it sound like it’s all about me but it isn’t” he met her eyes, giving her a more serious and genuinely concerned look, “please do it for Brian, the boy has nothing to do with all of this, he worked so hard to get here, he waited for years for this chance, leaving his family and everything behind just to fulfill this single dream of his, he’s not doing it for his self only but for his family as well so he can support them along with other reasons that I was too damn egoistic and lazy to hear them!” he lowered his head in shame, “it’s my fault, all of this… I was the one who kept pushing him to continue following his dream, making him work harder and harder, I promised him he’ll get this spot and here I am letting him down, he’ll be so broken when I tell him to go back home and that it’s all over.”

 

Marinette felt her heart ache; she couldn’t do this but what if…no! She can’t! It will only get her in more trouble, even if it’s only for a short while, she really wanted to help him; really, but the entire idea was wrong, it was basically lying, and she hated liars and lying so much.

 

She bit her lips and shook her head, “I’m really sorry but I can’t.”

 

“you have dreams too, right Ms?” he asked in a bit of a creepy way and her eyes widened, “you’re just his age, I bet you have many plans for your future and all but…” he shifted his gaze to her again, “what would you do if it all crashed down in front of you? put yourself in his place, how would you feel if you’re only a few feet away from something you’ve wanted your entire life yet you can’t have it and it’s not even your fault! You would be happy if someone came along and offered to save it all by just one simple gesture, wouldn’t you? You’re a kind girl Ms Marinette; I can feel it, so for the last time please save this boy’s dreams!”

 

Again, for what felt like a hundred time this day, Marinette was lost, she didn’t know what to say, how to react or even how to think! She honestly knew what this boy must feel like, she had a dream just like his; that she worked hard for it her entire life, only to be met with the fact that it may not be possible after all, and yes just like he said her perfect happy future was took away from her the moment she received that call informing her that her father is in the hospital, no one was able to make her truly happy back then or even now.

And even if she managed to become a fashion designer, it wouldn’t be the same, the voice that always called her my “little talented designer” would always be missing from her future, and he won’t be able to see it. So would it be that bad if she could prevent that sad feeling that she often felt; to break someone else’s heart? The method felt so wrong yet so right to do at the same time.

 

She took a deep breath fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes, _“stop being selfish, you’re making a huge deal out of nothing!”_ she told herself, _“this man and this boy need your help, didn’t Papa always asked you to help those in need even if they didn’t seek it? It’s just for a couple of hours, you would be in and out in no time, no one would suspect it and this boy would keep his career and future together!”_ she looked up at him a determined look on her face, she didn’t know if this was the wrong choice or not but she’s going to help him, she could curse her kind nature later but right now she will just take action and ‘live in the moment’.

 

 

“I’ll do it,” she said in a quiet and hesitated tone.

 

 

 

“w-what?!” the man asked in disbelief like he was expecting her to refuse or just storm away already saying it wasn’t her problem, “really?! You will do it!”

 

She nodded and he quickly crushed her in a hug, Marinette felt awkward and tried to break herself free from the hug, his stinky smell making it even worse “l-let me go before I change my mind!”

 

He backed away as soon as he launched at her and gave her a big grin, “ look I said yes but it will only be for a few hours, nothing past 3 hours ok?” he nodded eagerly, “and you better know what you’re doing cause’ if anything happens it’s on you, I don’t want to go to jail! And don’t even think about throwing it all on me if something goes wrong, I have strong evidences against you sir!.”

 

She fished her phone from the pocket of her dress, revealing that she had been recording this whole time.

 

“You’ve recorded everything?” he asked in shock, but it was clear he wasn’t upset or frightened by the idea just curious.

 

“Duh? I wasn’t sure what a complete a stranger would do to me especially when he blocked my way and stopped me from leaving. Gotta be careful you know.” She shrugged like it was the most obvious thing and he found himself smirking a bit.

 

“You’re smart; good. Now let’s get going, we still have to find you a wig and some manly clothes.” He grinned again and started walking to the car.

 

She was about to protest but decided against it, instead she sighed and said, “wait a sec I need to make a phone call.”

 

“You’re not calling the police or the Psychiatric hospital, are you?” he tensed and gave her a weird wide look, his gaze slightly drifting away as if reliving an unpleasant memory.

 

Marinette’s eye twitched a bit. Just who the hell was this man?

“No. At least not yet, I’m just calling my mom so she won’t be worried.”

 

He nodded and grinned again, going back to his more laid back nature and motioned to her to go on, she sighed and turned back dialing Sabin’s number before putting the device closer to her ear.

 

 

 

Unbeknown to her, the man behind her was doing a quick happy dance shouting silent ‘yes! it worked!’, he fished his own phone and tapped a message excitedly.

 

_‘Brian it worked! I found you a replacement!’_

 

  

 


	3. Dressing-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg chooses an outfit that's 'too much' in Marinette's opinion, as the two proceed with the plan despite their nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that’s a bit late cauz I’m too lazy for my own good.   
> Also for the sake of this story I’m portraying Marinette as a skinny girl with no curves and a not too Squeaky voice like the one in the show so please bear with me!

_ Dressing-up _

 

Marinette walked lazily through the many sections of male clothes, sometimes contemplating a piece or two before shaking her head dismissing the idea and continuing with her way, she didn’t know what exact style this Brian boy sported and didn’t want to risk anything, so she opted to sit down at a nearby chair waiting for her companion to come back.

 

She sighed and messaged her temple in an attempt to relax and wash away her nervousness. She was emotionally and mentally tired, and she was starting to seriously question her decisions, did she really make the right choice? Maybe she should have walked out of it and ignored it, she could always run away now while Plagg was busy; and just learn to live with the cloud of guilt and concern that would definitely follow her after.

 

 

When she called her mother, the bluenette has managed to give her a half hearted excuse about having met an old friend from high school and wanting to catch up with them for the rest of the afternoon, Sabin--being the kind woman she was--had in fact insisted that Marinette to went; saying she was glad that her daughter was attempting to socialize more (considering that she didn’t have many friends nor did she usually hang out with any), she added that it was completely fine and wished her a good time.

The acceptance Mari was faced with; made her sink in guilt, she hated liars and lying but most importantly she hated keeping secretes from her dear mother.

The phone call almost made her call off the whole deal; but Plagg was already at her feet pleading again and pointing to the fact that her mom would surely understand and would support her decision, Marinette had groaned knowing full well that her mother would indeed do just that, as long that her daughter agreed and it wouldn’t put her in any potential danger; she would definitely agree, helping others was a must-follow rule in the Dupain-Cheng household after all.

 

With the task of informing her mother about her absence aside, another problem rose.

 

Plagg said that they were going to buy her appropriate clothes and add some ‘touches’ to her appearance, he had entered the car and got ready for the departure when he noticed that the girl didn’t follow him, instead she marched to her own vehicle. She was in the middle of adjusting her helmet when he walked to her once more and demanded to only use his car as they would be back later for her scooter, Marinette of course refused to leave it.

 

A short argument later and he finally agreed, thus creating another issue: who would take the lead. Apparently Plagg didn’t trust her enough to let her drive behind him and ‘out of his sigh’ in fear that she would run away (a statement that caused many eye rolls and frustrated mutters).

After many bumps (and wrong turns due to Plagg who sucks at giving the right directions) they finally arrived at their destination, a small clothing shop located in a quiet and a bit isolated street. Marinette decided that although the name was a bit cheesy and silly --really who would name their shop _Oh-La-la!_ It was so uncreative in her opinion-- they had nice and affordable clothes (she made a mental note to check it out next time she went shopping).

 

That would bring them to the following situation, Marinette waiting impatiently with Plagg running across the store and tossing clothes everywhere.

 

“Alright try these!” he said while handing her his findings.

 

She looked at it critically before shrugging and getting up.

 

“Ah wait!” he stopped and handed her a white bandage, “you know… for….” He whispered and motioned to his chest.

 

 Marinette surpassed the urge to slap him and opted for just giving him an irritated look and said, “you know since you mentioned it, how is this gonna work again?” he looked confused so she sighed and continued, “I may look like him but my hair is clearly longer, my eye color is kinda different and my voice is clearly the one of a girl even if it’s not that soft.”

She expected a panicked expression or something (she’d be lying if she said she didn’t hope he would freak out and cancel the plan) instead he grinned mischievously.

 

“No worries, I got you covered. I already brought a wig and some Contact lenses” he answered in a smug tone and she raised an annoyed eyebrow, “plus Brian is somehow a late bloomer” he laughed as if he had made an inside joke, “really his body’s not that well developed for a male and neither is yours so you both could pass as the opposite gender without any problems. Let alone the fact that his voice is too soft and girly for his age, makes me wonder if he really got through puberty like he claims.”

 

Her left eye twitched and she took a deep breath before walking to the changing room. How dare he judge her body saying she wasn’t feminine enough!

 

 

 She looked at the mirror and pouted in annoyance, sure she was naturally short and skinny and couldn’t gain weight even if she tried (causing her to have almost no curves), her breasts were also smaller than other girls her age but honestly who cared! Her appearance never bothered her before and she wasn’t going to care about it because of some lazy man’s remark, she loved her body and herself the way she was and like her mother said ‘she still had a lot of time to grow perfectly’ and even if it she didn’t; well she wasn’t that bothered about it, she would very much prefer stay like this rather than being loved for only her looks!

Without wasting another second she begun taking her clothes off, She carefully put the bandages on (she swore that if she suffered any health problems; she will sue this man.), moving on, she started wearing the rest of the clothes and items he gave her while trying her best to not shout at the man pacing in front of the changing room and asking if she was done every 5 seconds!

Finally she put on the last touch which was a short wig that had the same color as her hair, she ruffled it a bit trying to look as boyish as she could before topping it with a cap.

 

“So…How bad is it?” she asked while stepping out of the room.

 

“Holy…” he gasped and started circulating around  her to take closer looks at her, she found herself flinching under his gaze and rubbed her arm trying to calm her nervousness, “it’s….it’s PERFECT!” he grinned while throwing his arms in the air, “it’s like he’s right in front of me!”

 

“I don’t know, I feel silly” she added while staring at herself in the mirror.

 

“Nope, that’s exactly how Brian would dress? Trust me”.

 

“well he sure have a weird taste” she wasn’t an expert in guys’ clothes but she had designed a few herself and based on what her classmates and the boys she encountered in her life wore; well she considered this to be a bit weird and a too extreme.

 

Plagg told her they needed to make her look casual and cool, but she guessed that term had another meaning in the entertainment industry --she had to make more researches in order to understands the trends better, it was a necessity if she was to proceed in her dream career--.

She was wearing a white t-shirt with a sleeveless and ripped denim jacket, and although the shirt was quite simple; the jacket had too many designs and budges laying around in many different colors and she felt stupid wearing it. Her black jeans were also ripped but fitted her nicely the only problem was that it kept falling down. She tried matching the outfit with a pair of snickers she liked but Plagg insisted that she wore some kind of combat boots. What made her more uncomfortable were the many accessories: bracelets, rings, necklaces and this weird cap that had a jaguar-pattern on it.

All in all; she knew she could have made this outfit work _if_ she was actually _allowed_ to make some changes, but nooo she wasn’t. Well fine it wasn’t her problem anyway, it wasn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng that would be walking out of this door looking a complete disaster, it was Brian Alvarez; not her.

 

“Whatever, just get me a belt and I guess we’re ready to go?” she said while adjusting her pants, again.

 

The man laughed a bit before waving his hand dismissively, “no way, using a belt would ruin the entire point of it! This is the trend kido, gotta learn to roll with it.” He gave her a finger gun and marched to the cashier.

 

Marinette groaned in frustration as she held her original clothes in her hand and walked out of the store (and she considered herself to be very lucky since the shop was mostly empty and the cashier (who looked like he was done with all of this) didn’t comment or even spare a glance to the boy who had walked in as a girl just a few minutes ago. So yes no one was there to question their actions and she was grateful for that).

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Ok repeat it one more time!” The man demanded while pacing back and forth in front of her.

 

“Uh y-yes! I-I’ll walk in, let you introduce me, shake some hands and let some smiles, sign the required papers, and get the hell out of there. Oh also I must decline any invitations of celebration and you’ll make an excuse of me being in a hurry and having to attend some family matters, correct?” she gave a hopeful look while adjusting her cap.

 

“Yes perfect! And remember there’s no need for you to say anything, I’ll do all the talking!” she nodded and he took a deep breath.

 

Plagg and Marinette were seated in the large lobby doing their last rehearsal (well Marinette was sitting, Plagg was just too anxious and kept pacing around in the room).

 

“I don’t know though, maybe we should go back and get the contacts?”

 

He shook his head and reassured her, “no need, we’re running short on time and I can manage an excuse later if anyone notices or asks.”

 

After successfully returning back to the agency and spending a good 30 minutes in the car discussing their plan, the two were finally ready to go. So the man handed her a small box and asked her to put the contacts on, however when she did it was revealed that Plagg had accidently brought the wrong color and now the bluenette’s eyes were a dark shade of green. The mistake had caused a mini panic attack for the man but he quickly regained his composure and decided that they could do just fine without them as no one would notice much difference, Mari tried to protest but failed as he rushed her out of the car and into the building declaring that they were late.

 

“Alright let’s do this! Just stay calm everything will be ok, if we stay calm no one will suspect anything right? Yeah I’m calm, you’re calm, all of us are calm and drowning in CALMINESS!” he screamed as he panted, a bed of sweat rolling down his face as he took deep breathes.

 

Marinette urged the need to chuckle and point that the correct term was ‘calmness’, instead she stood up (and pulled her pants up) she  gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, he sighed and nodded before heading to the elevator.

 

 

Once inside, Plagg pressed the third floor button and started mumbling under his breath, apparently trying to calm himself again but managing to not enter a crazy panicked state this time.

 

Mari found herself doing the same thing; taking deep breaths and pushing the feelings of guilt and fear aside. She knew very well that all of this was wrong but it was for a good purpose, she could save this boy’s future and she was going to do it proudly, nothing bad will happen as long as she can just concentrate and push those negative feelings away. Who knows maybe if she didn’t end up in jail then this experience could be helpful in the future. _“Right, like knowing how to dress-up as a boy would save my life one day”._

With a soft click the doors were open and after a few steps; they found themselves a few steps away from a big glass door and Plagg informed her that it was the meetings and conferences room where they’ll be meeting with the owner of the company; along with his assistant and the company’s trusted lawyer, _“good less people means less anxiety”_ she noted in her mind.

 

“You’re ready?” he turned to her and gave her a serious look.

 

She frowned and held her stomach trying to ignore the puddle of different feelings inside, “why do I feel like I just took part in a murder and now we need to deceive the police if we want to survive and not be tossed in jail?”

 

The cat-like man laughed a bit and gave her a quick pat on the back, “tsk, don’t fret it’s just a one time feeling you’ll get used to it. Now just focus on the noble purpose we’re doing this for; and you’ll be alright!”

 

She gulped ignoring his first words and walked a few steps, she parted her shoulders so they would look wider and leaned back while taking big steps in an attempt look more masculine, it resulted in her tripping and almost falling down if Plagg hadn’t caught her in time.

 

“Scratch that. Just focus on walking straight without falling and you’ll be alright” she gave a sheepish grin and held two thumbs up trying to reassure him.

 

“Here goes nothing. Or everything. It depends really” he knocked lightly before pushing the door open, catching the attention of the men present inside.

 

 

 

“Ahh; Plagg, I was starting to think ya weren’t comin’ after all!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and for those wondering, this fic was inspired by a K-Drama called 'You're Beautiful' (the first one I ever watched!), there's also a japanease version so you can check it out if you want, ther's some spoilers if you watch but nothing major as I changed this story a lot from the original A.K.A no worries, Mair won't necessarily end up with Félix.


	4. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette definitely didn't agree to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, sorry for the long wait. I had some trouble back home and yeah things weren’t that great and kind of lost motivation.
> 
> Away from my personal problems, the song used in this chapter is a bit old but I just adore it, so check it out to get the mood and whatever.
> 
> WARNING: swearing mostly done by Marinette, because she just want to get out of here.

_ Audition _

 

“Ah Plagg, I was starting to think ya weren’t comin’ after all!” a strong male voice echoed in the room as the two figures entered.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Bob!” Plagg replied with a lazy grin, he took a quick glance to the girl behind him and gestured for her to follow him.

“I see you actually brought someone with ya this time.” the man smirked and directed his attention to the small figure standing behind his friend.

“Yep.” The cat like man answered proudly while patting Marinette on the back; causing her to move forward and stand beside him, “Bob this is Brian Alvarez, the boy I’ve been telling you about. Kid; meet Bob Roth, the owner, the CEO, the big boss, you name it! All you gotta know is that he’s the head in charge here so better not get on his bad side!” although his statement was clearly meant to be a harmless joke, Marinette could still see the way Plagg was slightly sweat dropping and giving her a nervous look; as if to warn her that one simple mistake and they’re screwed for sure.

She quietly gulped as the man, now known as Bob, let a loud laugh before extending his palm for a handshake; the girl hesitated a bit but extended her hand as well.

“It’s nice to finally meet ya son, we were seriously startin’ to think that Plagg had finally lost his mind and made some imaginary friends.”  Mr. Roth laughed again at his own joke before breaking the contact. “So I heard ya wanna join 4Bs?”The bluenette nodded eagerly, causing the man to continue in a more serious tone, “good. But I got to warn ya it’s not a game, and even if you’ll be here temporary; you still gotta take this seriously.” He gestured to a young woman with long messy blue hair and crimson eyes.

 

She cleared her throat and hugged a black folder closer to her chest, “’Miraculous’ is one of the biggest names in the showbiz, it has produced many famous stars and helped them exceed in their career, from solo artists to duos and bands, rock or pop, young and old, our agency made sure that all her clients rise to fame and score in the top charts. In other words Mr. Alvarez, ‘Miraculous’ will make sure to polish your talent to the maximum and offer you the best opportunities, however we don’t take in lazy amateurs who take all this too easy or think that this job is a lame joke to gain personal popularity.” She gave a sharp glance toward Plagg who just shrugged and rolled his eyes at her.

 

Marinette gulped hard, it felt like this woman was one of her teachers that were giving some history lesson while warning the students that it will be on your next exam so you better pay attention if you don’t want to fail. Yep, high school was still affecting her.

“Ah yes. Thanks Duusu! Couldn’t have said it better.” Bob smiled at his assistance; who nodded and stepped aside; away from the three men. “So what do ya say kid?”

“No worries Bob! Brian understands completely what he’s getting into,” before the bluenette can open her mouth to stutter some sort of answer, Plagg jumped in to her rescue while slinging a hand around her shoulders, she couldn’t be more grateful for that, “I assure you he’ll take this job more seriously than I do and will certainly give his best, right Bri?” he turned to her with his signature grin and she nodded in affirmation. “So, do we have a deal or what?”

The man hummed in understanding while scratching his chin, “his resume is quite impressive.” He stepped closer, his golden eyes scanning her as she stiffened in her place, “he’s got a cute face, I’ll give you that, it can easily match or surpass Adrien. Fans, especially girls, go crazy for soft guys these days.” He stepped back and took a few papers that the woman known as Duusu had gave him. “theoretically speaking, he got what it takes to shine but what about’ practically? We hadn’t seen him in action yet. Hell, we didn’t even hear his voice and the boy is joining a music band where you gotta sing and at least play one instrument!”

 

At this point, Marinette was completely frozen in place with a bead of sweat threatening to fall down her face at any given moment, her falling pants were long forgotten; as she clenched her fists in nervousness. _“Shit, this is going south way too fast!”_ she thought while briefly looking at her companion. She could easily tell that he was as tense and terrified as her, even with the calm facade he was trying to maintain.

 

“To be honest with ya kid, I would’ve refused right away and probably scheduled ya to an audition with everyone else, once all of this is made official.” Bob crossed his arms and sighed as Duusu smirked with pride, her ‘ha-I-won-bitch!’ face mainly directed at Plagg.

 

“But…” he grinned a bit before continuing, “I’ll trust ya this time Plagg, and give this boy a chance!”

 

“What!” both her companion and the woman shouted in union as Mari gasped at the man’s words.

“B-but sir, w-we can’t g…” the elder female started while fumbling with the papers in her hands but was quickly cut off by her boss shaking a finger in her directions.

“No buts, I already made my decision. Though one mistake and you two are out! Am I clear?” both Plagg and ‘Brian’ nodded eagerly as Bob’s expression morphed into a more happy one. “Alright! Time is money so let us waste no more and sign those damn contracts already!”

He walked down to the long round table and took a seat while gesturing to the lawyer (who kept silent this whole time and only observing the exchange) to take out the necessary documents. The crimson-eyed woman groaned slightly before stomping away to stand behind her boss.

“See kid, I told you it’ll be a piece of cake?” Plagg whispered while giving a quick wink.

“Yeah, sure.” She responded with a bit of sarcasm as she nervously glanced at the woman. The man noticed and nudged her slightly while giving a reassuring grin.

“Don’t worry about Duusu, she may look all mighty and angry; but she’s just a big drama queen who cries for not having her morning coffee.” Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at his statement before making her way to the table as well.

* * *

 

 

A good 20 minutes later and they were finally done. They could’ve taken less if Plagg didn’t insist on reading every paper carefully while casting suspicious glances to Bob (said man only shrugged and gave sheepish grins while muttering words about her companion being too paranoid.). Marinette on the other hand; just waited patiently and only signed the papers after her friend deemed them safe, (she was also very thankful that Brian’s signature --as Plagg had showed her earlier in the car-- consisted of a simple scribbling of his last name, it was easy enough that a clumsy person like herself could pull it off without a problem, but she still stayed cautious as not to slip and scribble her own signature.)

“And all done!” Bob exclaimed as Marinette handed him the last paper. She sighed in both relief and satisfaction, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to burst out of the door this instant and run away to the comfort of her home.

The man signed as well before returning it to the lawyer with a short nod “congrats Brian, you’re officially a member of 4Bs!” he stood up while offering a hand shake, Marinette quickly did the same while giving a happy smile.

“Now that’s off the way, what do ya say about having dinner to celebrate?”

“Sorry no can do, you see…” the cat-like man begun but was immediately interrupted by Bob.

“Give the kid some slack! Let’s hear what _he_ has to say for once!” he frowned a bit while looking at his new client.

“Uhm, s-sorry sir, but I have some family matters that I-I gotta attend to,” she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for not stuttering too much, and hoped that her impression of the so called-male-version-of-her- wasn’t that far from the original. “Maybe next time?”

“Shame, I was planin’ to introduce ya to the gang, guess it can’t be helped. Though it’s good to know you can speak, I was startin’ to think you were mute for a sec there!” He laughed and the girl chuckled uncomfortably.

“Well, we’ll see you next week and I’ll swing by later to discuss Bri’s staying, debut and all that shit,” the green eyed male got up and started stretching his limbs, Marinette was already walking toward the door in a slow pace, hoping her companion would just hurry up and get her out of here.

 “Pleasure doing business…”

 

 

“Mr. Roth we need to talk.” A sudden voice spoke, announcing his presence to the others.

 

 

 His outfit may have changed to a somehow more casual look, but Marinette hadn’t found any difficulties in recognizing that cold icy stare.

 _“Shit, shit, shit! This is bad!”_ the bluenette cursed under her breath as she tried to look away from the new figure, _“relax Marinette, it’s not like he saw you the first time! Just act cool and try to ignore him, if you don’t see them; they can’t see you either!”_ she took deep breaths and bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to try and not draw too much attention. Key word: try.

Unbeknown to her, the blond male was starring right at her, scanning her from top to bottom with a solemn expression on his face.

“Félix! You came just in time!” Bob grinned happily as he walked toward the perplexed girl. He swung an arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer to Félix. “This is Brian Alvarez you’re new teammate! Say hi kid!”

He gave her a light slap on the back causing her to flinch. “Are the others here? I was goin’ to introduce him later this week but guess there’s no time like the present, right?”

 

“So that’s him, the self proclaimed ‘angel voice’.” He narrowed his eyes and bent down a bit to her level and started examining her features with a critical gaze.

 

Meanwhile Marinette had the most stupid smile plastered in her face, she furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes darted everyway except from the boy’s face. _“Goddammit Plagg! Do something!”_

 

“Ah, so you _did_ read those document I forwarded to ya, huh?” Bob smirked completely unaware of the tension surrounding him.

“Heh, you think you’re that good?” the blond asked in an irritated voice before standing properly, “I don’t care about those damned contracts or resume. I need to check for myself.”

 

 

“W-w-wha…?!” before anyone could have the chance to say anything. Félix had gripped her wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

 

“H-hey what do you think you’re doing Agreste!”  Plagg shouted already heading after him, “get back here!”

“Félix!” Bob started as well with his assistance hot on his heels.

“L-let go!” Marinette struggled against his grip trying to free herself with no avail. Despite his skinny appearance, this boy was sure strong.

 

 

“Whoa!” she almost fell when he dragged her downstairs but managed to stay steady. _“Think Marinette! How to get out of this?”_   She gritted her teeth in frustration and turned around only to find Plagg and others speed walking behind her. She gulped hard and tried to shake her hand free again. “Are you deaf or something? I told you to get the hell away for me!”

“Stop it, we’re here.” Félix, who had been silent and ignoring her this whole time, finally spoke as they entered what seemed like a recording studio. The two men present in the control room only gave them curious looks.

 

The blond male wasted no time in tossing her in the recording booth, causing her to stumble and almost fall face first if it weren’t for the two arms that caught her.

“Oh, you must be Brian, right?” a smooth familiar voice asked, and Marinette quickly looked up and jumped away from the aqua eyed male.

“Huh, you’re shorter than I thought…” another figure spoke from behind her, and Mari didn’t need to look twice as she recognized him. “I think you’re even shorter than Nate.” He held his palm and tried to compare their high.

“You’re freaking him out Adrien.” The boy with blue highlights sighed and stood up from his seat.

 

 

“Ma-Brian!” she shifted her attention to the glass door, Plagg was screaming at her, one hand knocking furiously and the other one trying to unlock the door.

“Dammit Félix! Open the door!” Bob shouted as well but was simply ignored causing him to turn to one of the men in the recording room and ordering them to go get the spare keys.

The bluenette gulped and tried to move toward the glass but was stopped by no other than her captor.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, Marinette had to surpass the urge to push him aside and tell him to fuck off, she was really tired of people dragging her in their own problems, literally and figuratively.

“You’re not leaving, not until I or rather _We_ deem you worth it.” He tossed her a microphone and she barely caught it, “sing.” He ordered.

“What?” she whispered in disbelief while looking at the microphone like it was some foreign creature that she was seeing for the first time in her life.

 

“I said sing. Anything that comes to your mind, just sing it.”

She furrowed her brows and turned to the other two boys. The one who she assumed was named Adrien only shrugged his shoulders, the other one gave her a sympathetic smile with an amused glance.

“I need to listen to your voice to see if we will accept you or not. If we don’t or if you simply refuse to do it altogether, then you would be automatically considered a failure and be disqualified and fired from the band.” Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to think of an excuse or anything to say really, but he quickly spoke up again, “I told you I don’t care about the contract or what either Plagg or Bob think of you. If you can’t prove you deserve this position, then I suggest you just leave with no return and stop wasting everyone’s time.”

She glanced at the door hoping to seek some guidance or help from --Mr. I’ll take care of everything don’t worry-- only to find him gripping at his hair like a maniac and screaming at Bob to do something, said man ignored him and focused on her instead as if he wanted to see what she’ll do as well.

 

 

_“Yep, we are fucked.”_

 

She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the microphone, trying to think of a solution. There was no way she could do it, she wasn’t supposed to do it, it wasn’t on the job description so why should she be forced to. She could just refuse and get the hell out of here, after all the deal was just to sign some papers, Plagg didn’t say anything about an audition, she had kept her end of the deal and it’s not her problem that something like this came up! Brian would have another chance if she declined right? _“Mr. Roth said something about auditions, so he can always come back with the other candidates and try his luck next time! It will be better than me humiliating him.”_

 _“Either that or maybe you can…”_ she shook her head dismissing the idea that was about to form in her mind. There was no way in hell she would actually sing, nope, not happening, especially not in front of complete strangers who are considered experts in this.

 

“Hey.” She opened her eyes and shifted her attention to the boy with the highlights, “You know, Bob has spoken highly of you, so I’m kind of curious about your talent too.” He gave her a closed-eyes smile and a pat on the back.

“Yeah! I heard you have an angelic voice too!” Adrien beamed at her and she swore that his grin was as bright as the sun, “don’t be shy and let us hear you please!”  

She was really grateful for this two boys, they were so considerate and actually tried to be nice and welcoming, unlike some bastard who dragged here like she was his personal pet or something.

“We don’t have all day, hurry up.” Ah, speak of the devil.

 

 

But still, she couldn’t sing. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t. Well more like she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t let herself do it.

See, here are some facts about Marinette Dupain-Cheng:

 

  1. She hated singing, no not only that, she hated every kind of performances in general. It all started back in 5th grade, and long story short; due to some unfortunate events, Marinette has now stage fright. It wasn’t anything massive, but she still preferred to not stand in front of a crowd or relive that experience, causing her to turn down every school play and the likes, even if her classmates and teachers insisted that she participated, it was just a red line. The crowd surrounding her now was nothing big, but they were still considered strangers; and famous, rich, talented, ~~hot,~~ strangers at that!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                
  2. Her signing sucks. Ok maybe she’s exaggerating, her voice wasn’t that bad, but it wasn’t good enough to probably be compared to Brian’s or the others’ voices. Her mom and the few of her classmates that had accidently heard her signing; said that it was really beautiful and that she should be proud of it and show her talent more but she absolutely disagreed. Her talent was designing and making clothes people! Signing was just something she would occasionally do in the safety of her bedroom or in the shower, not demonstrating it in front of professional people! Plus her voice would most likely be different from Brian’s and she would only cause him trouble later on.                   



_“Still if I don’t do anything then it’s all over for him.”_  The only reason she agreed to do this was to save someone’s dream, she wanted to help him achieve his goal, she wanted him to have the chance that she couldn’t have.

 

 ** _“What would you do if it all crashed down in front of you…”  “You would be happy if someone came along and offered to save it all by just one simple gesture, wouldn’t you…”_** Plagg’s words from that morning echoed in her mind and she found her heart clenching in sorrow, ** _“please save this boy’s dreams!”_**

 

 

_“And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”_

 

She knew she would most likely fuck the whole thing up, but she was still ready to try and fight for this boy. Even if she didn’t succeed, then she would at least rest in peace without the regret and the cursed ‘what if…’ hunting her for the rest of her life.

 _“It doesn’t matter if you succeeded or scored first place sweetie, all that matters is that you did your best. And trust me, as long as you give it you’re all, then something good is bound to happen even if it seems impossible.”_ Those were the words that her father always told her whenever she would fail at some competition or just be frustrated for a design that didn’t meet her expectations. Those words were quite simple back then, but she still held dearly to them, making it a necessity to always give her all, and that’s exactly what she was going to do. She may be no singer, but she will still give her best, for herself, for Brian, and for her dad.

 

 

She took a few extra moments to think of an appropriate song, (Jagged Stone’s song were too much for her poor vocal cords, she didn’t feel like signing a happy pop song either; because the atmosphere was too tense and gloomy and she didn’t want to make a foul of herself.) in the end she chose one that could be considered sad, but she loved it nonetheless and felt like it described her state and what she felt most of the time.

She took a deep breath and held the mic closer to her, she ignored the muffled ‘finally’ that the blond had said and instead tried to concentrate, imagining that it was only her in her small bedroom, holding her brush and signing to one of her dolls. And it worked perfectly.

 

 

 

**[Antidote by Faith Marie]:**

****

**Finding refuge in my own lies**

**"How are you"**

**"I'm doing alright"**

**Small talk is a great disguise**

**Just let me be just let me be**

 

Saying Plagg was shocked was an understatement. The man had felt like his soul was brought back to him, he thanked every star, every god, every deity that was out there that this girl could sing, it wasn’t like Brian’s but it was indeed similar enough and dare he says, her voice was truly an angelic one. Just behind him, Bob had stopped his employee from opening the door and was now listening carefully, he turned to Duusu and gave her a sharp approving nod, said woman only sighed in defeat once more.

 

 

**Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind**

**Am I only living, living to survive?**

**Shake it off but I've lost the drive**

**Just let me be just let me be**

**Let me be, okay**

 

Meanwhile, Félix eyed the boy with a critical eye and a neutral gaze; his two friends on the other hand, were rather enjoying it.

Adrien nodded his head to the beat, impressive by Brian’s signing, while Luka closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction, he smiled before motioning to the piano that was placed in the room along with the rest of the instruments. The green eyed blond took this as his signal to start playing an accompanying melody that suited the song.

 

 

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**They don't think I need help**

**But I'm scaring myself**

**I just want to be ok**

**I just want to be ok**

 

Félix wouldn’t voice his thoughts out loud, but he found this boy’s voice shocking? Satisfying? No the suitable word was acceptable. It was far from perfect and a bit too feminine (even though the resume said that his voice was soft and a bit girlish), he personally thought that a famous band such as themselves could probably do better, but then again he did listen to some clips sent by amateur singers who wanted to join the agency, and honestly speaking, Brian was fairly better than most of them.

Still Félix didn’t like this boy one bit, something was off, something in his gut told him to not let himself be fooled by the bluenette. And no, he was absolutely sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that a complete stranger was going to intrude on their small group and replace one of the few people he considered as a tolerable friend, nope it definitely wasn’t that.

 

 

**All the voices in my head are coming to life**

**They're getting louder and I'm terrified**

**How do you run from your own mind?**

**Is this what I've become?**

**Take it back what have I done**

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**They don't think I need help**

**But I'm scaring myself**

**I just want to be ok**

**I just want to be ok**

_“You’re doing great Marinette, just a little bit more!”_ Plagg secretly cheered as he wiped the sweat that covered his face.

 

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**There is a new kind of poison and starting to spread**

**But I didn’t think the antidote was in my hands**

**I can change my plans I can change my plans**

**I tried to find my reflection on the glass**

**But all I ever saw were the things I lacked**

**All the smudges on the mirror made me go insane**

**All I ever thought I was**

**Was a mistake**

 

“Wow! Are you sure it’s a boy who’s signing this?” one of the males who were in the control room whispered to his friend.

“Yeah, I guess so.” The other one responded in aw, “I heard it’s the new recruit who will take Nathaniel’s place, he was actually recommended by Plagg.”

“To think that old lazy dude could find such a talent, heh.”

 

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**

**No one knows what goes on up inside my head**

**Up inside my head**

**Up inside my head**

 

 

The bluenette let out a deep breath before opening her eyes, she kept her gaze to the ground, too scared to look at any of the others’ expressions. _“I hope it wasn't that bad! please let it be good enough for that stuck up blondie!"_

 

“Brian!” Plagg bursted through door as soon as it was opened,  “That. Was. Amazing.” He leaned on her and panted trying to catch his breaths. One would think he just ran a marathon from all the sweat and heavy breaths.

“Gotta admit Plagg, ya do know how to pick ‘em!” Bob smiled from the doorway before turning to the boys, “isn’t that right boys!” the question was mostly directed at the blond boy who had a deep frown on his face.

 

Félix took a good look at the bluenette, before letting a dry; unamused chuckle and storming out of the room. _“What’s his problem”_ she rolled her eyes at him remembering the incident from this morning, it seemed that this Félix guy acted cold and bitchy to everyone, _“yeah, well now I know I’ll never be one of his fans for sure.”_

 

“Don’t worry, it means he accepts you in his own aloof way.” the cat-like male added while giving a proud smirk.

“What about ya two, Luka you’re the one with the ‘musical vision’, what do ya think?”

 

“Well, it’s good and I think you’d be a great addition to the team. Félix seems to acknowledge you as well; so welcome to the band Brian.” He gave her a pat on the head and a sincere smile, Adrien gave her a big thumps up as well while she smiled awkwardly.

 

_“Good. I think I’m gonna faint now, or puke, maybe both.”_

 

 

* * *

 

Plagg stood patiently outside the dressing room, waiting for the girl to finish up.

 

After everything was settled up, the two made their way out of the agency and drove back to ‘Oh-la-la!’ so Marinette can change her clothes safely, ( the same cashier from earlier had welcomed them with a bored expression and a dry “we don’t have a returning policy, sorry.” Plagg was too happy to argue and brushed it away saying he will take the clothes anyway, and give them to Brian as a congratulation gift.)

 

 The entire trip was filled with ‘thank you’ and ‘we’re saved’ with the man retelling all the audition with a lot of exaggerations, he also kept asking her questions like ‘where did you learn to sing like that’ and ‘why hadn’t you told me you could sing’, Marinette didn’t honestly know herself and she started regretting ever showing her skill in the first place, however she couldn’t help but feel happy and proud for not only accomplishing their original goal but for also facing her fear, as a personal reward; she promised she would swing by the store and get herself a big pot of Ice cream.

 

 

“And, done!” the half Chinese girl exclaimed as she walked out of the room, she sighed as she smoothed down her pink dress, happy that she was back in the comfort of her own clothes. She handed him the previous outfit and they started heading for the exit.

 

 

“I would say it went pretty smooth, what a great experience, huh?” the man asked while leaning on his car.

“Sure if you can call almost getting caught and arrested , jeopardizing every chance that boy had, making enemies with the band leader and finally me puking in your car; a ‘great experience’ then yeah, I totally learned something.” She chuckled humorlessly and put her helmet on.

“Oh and what did you learn?”

“To never do deliveries for a lazy cat lunatic who works for a famous talent agency.” She deadpanned half serious.

 

Plagg laughed a bit, before letting a deep sigh regaining his composure, “but seriously, thanks kid, you really saved our asses there, I’m forever in your debt.“, he gave a small curtsy bow and continued, “you can count on me for being a regular at your bakery from now on, you also freaked out when we saw Jagged Stone on the way out; are you a fan? If so I can get you an autograph or a private meet and greet with him, you can also call me or come see me if you ever need anything, just tell them my name and…”

 

“really Mr. Plagg it’s nothing and you’re welcome,” she cut him off, being too tired to stay here any longer (although she would probably take him on for that Jagged Stone offer, or perhaps ask him if he can get her a job at the agency in the near future….well it can wait, because all she wanted to do now was go home, take a shower, and maybe marry her bed.)

She got on her scooter and turned it on before looking at the male again, “wish Brian good luck for me, and tell him to never give up on his dream and to keep fighting no matter what. I’ll be cheering for him!”

 

Plagg only nodded as the girl started to fade in the busy Parisian streets. He smiled to himself and got in his vehicle as well.

 

 

Just as he was about to drive off, his phone started ringing, he fished it up from his pocket and grinned when he saw the caller’s ID.

 

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour! I got great news for you buddy.”

 

 _{Yeah? Well I got terrible news for you.}_ Plagg raised an eyebrow at the angry and irritated voice coming from the other end of the call, but decided to deliver what he had to say first in hope that it will lighten up the other boy’s mood.

 

“What’re you talking about Bri? The plan worked and no one suspected that it wasn’t you; they were even impressed when she sang and deemed her, which means you, worthy to be in the band! Everything is perfect we just need you to come back in two days and…” for the third time that day, (or maybe fourth? Seriously people keep cutting him off so often that he became used to it by now.), he was cut off before he can complete his sentence.

 

 

_{News flash, everything is NOT perfect old man! We’re fucked, all because of you and your genius half assed plans!}_

 


	5. A second encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg comes to visit Marinette again, and this time with even more shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I included a picture (poster) I drew at the end of this chapter, and I'm not really good at drawing and I kind of made them all look so young (totally didn't not forget they were supposed to be 19 or 20 hehe \\.-.'/)
> 
> I posted it in my tumblr too if you want to check it out or ask me anything (like literally I'm too lonely and bored for my own good)  
> https://a-mysterious-dreamer.tumblr.com/

_ A second encounter _

 

  _ **16:15 Dupain-Cheng resident.**_

 

“and I think I need a break !” the bluenette yawned while stretching her arms and leaning back in her chair.

 

A week has passed since her fateful encounter with that crazy cat-like lunatic, a week since she broke every self rule she had put for herself and impersonated a soon to be famous singer, a week since she saved someone’s dream, and she was low-key happy and proud of herself. To be honest, the complete experience felt kind of surreal for her, and she wouldn’t have imagined ever doing something like that (and would never do it again for the matter.), nonetheless, all that crazy stuff had inspired her to work harder and aim to achieve her own dream as well, she was ready to give it a shot, and that’s why she’s been working on her own resume in hope to get a scholarship to the fashion college.

 

 

She fished her phone and started scrolling through some pages, “hmm, still nothing.” She murmured with a small pout gracing her features.

If one was to check on her search history; then they would find a hoard of articles and web sites that specializes in releasing the latest news about 4Bs, news about the new member; to be more precise. But can you blame her? Marinette wanted to know if her effort had paid off; sure, but most importantly she wanted to see her so called male version in action, she was curious and kind of wanted to meet him and learn more about him, his personality, his hobbies, his family…It was a bit creepy and stalker-ish but she believed she had every right to-- And honestly she couldn’t bring herself to ask her mother about a possible sibling or anything like that, it was just an uncomfortable topic that she would rather avoid--.

 

 

“Marinette are you busy?” her mom suddenly popped out from the trap door and Marinette had to take a moment to regain her composure and calm her beating heart, she hated when her mother surprised her like that.

“Nah, just trying to make myself sound more talented and desirable as a scholarship student.” She motioned to her desk before getting up and heading out of her room.

“Don’t say that! You are talented and amazing sweetie, and I’m not saying that just because I’m your mom, it’s only the truth!” She held a scolding finger while the bluenette chuckled and let a small ‘thanks’, “but I think the meeting with your friend went very well, huh?”

She tensed a bit seeing that her mother hadn’t really spoken of the subject back then, but decided to play it cool anyways, “what m-made you think that?”

Sabin gave her daughter a big smile and continued, “You just seem more lively and happier, you’ve been working hard ever since you came back too! It’s like the old you, the one who wanted to pursue her dreams no matter what…”

“Yeah I guess…” the atmosphere was getting heavy and the sad smile and distant look on Sabin’s face only urged Marinette to hurry up and lighten the mood, “so did you need anything?”

“Ah yes! Did you change your mind? About Nadja’s housewarming party, I mean?”

“No, I’m good.” She gave an awkward smile and shook her head. She knew the party will most likely be her; surrounded by older women whose favorite topic was her life choices, you know the usual: “what do you plan for the future?” “Do you have a job yet?” “Any special someone in your life?” “You should start thinking about marriage and children!” “I have a son just your age and you’re just perfect for each other!”….and the list goes on, she could already see herself getting both tired and embarrassed, which will lead her to go play with little Manon and her friends --which she didn’t really mind, since she’s used to babysitting the younger girl since she was five years old, but she wasn’t in the mood to any…socializing honestly--.

“You can go without me mom.” She gave happy smile and turned around, ready to go back to her room.

 

“In that case can you please watch over the bakery for me? Nothing serious, just run the front desk for half an hour or so, that’s when Amy should be back.” Marinette sighed a little but attempted to give her best cheerful expression as she reassured her mother that she would take care of everything.

 

* * *

 

**_ 16:48 Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. _ **

 

“That would be 3€, madam.” The bluenette said happily while handing the woman a paper bag, she took it and paid for her croissants before departing, waving a hand at Marinette, “thanks for buying from our bakery, come back again!”

 

_“Another customer done.”,_ she hummed and picked up her pencil, returning to her usual sketching. The work at the bakery was kind of slow, so Marinette took the chance to unleash her creativity and add more designs to her new sketchbook.

The little bell suddenly rang, indicating that someone had walked through the door. The half Chinese girl sighed and closed her sketchbook; directing her attention to the new comer.

“Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how can I…wait…Mr. Plagg?!”  Of all the people living in Paris, Marinette did not expect (nor was she pleased) the cat-like man to show up anytime soon in her life. She blinked her eyes again, trying to take a better look at the man; just to be sure.

And indeed it was him, if it wasn’t his disheveled hair, or the same dirty clothes he wore a week ago, then the huge grin he casted her way definitely gave it all up. The bluenette found herself gulping hard, she had a bad twisted feeling in her gut about this, but she just hoped that Plagg only came here to get some pastries like he had promised before and nothing else that involved any more scamming.

“Yep! The one and only!” he took off his sunglasses and winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes in disgust.

“So what can I get you?” she raised an eyebrow at how sweaty he was and sighed in frustration, the man was smiling awkwardly and his eyes held a nervous look, “ this isn’t about food, is it?” he shook his head and she sighed again while messaging her temples, “I know I’ll regret this again but, why did you come here Mr. Plagg?”

“Just to chat!” he grinned sheepishly and she gave him the ‘You-know-I-don’t-believe-his-shit-right?’ look, to which he let a desperate breath and continued, “It’s a long story, and it’d be better if we talked somewhere else.” He casted a dirty glance to the girl behind him that was admiring the displayed treats.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m busy.” He was about to say something but she quickly raised a hand to stop him, “and before you ask, no I can’t just ditch it even if it’s for a while.”

He groaned in annoyance and disappointment but tried to remain cool as he placed his black glasses back, “fine, how long it will take?”

“Half an hour. Maybe more.”

“Alright I’ll just wait.” He leaned back on the counter and took a lollipop from the jar that was supposedly meant for the little kids that visited the bakery.

“Yeah, not gonna happen. You’re scaring the costumers Mr. Plagg.” She motioned to the little girl that kept giving him suspicious glances, “so I’ll have to _kindly_ ask you to leave. Immediately.” 

 

Although she had a sweet (creepy) smile on her face, her menacing tone and dark eyes leaved no room for arguments, and Plagg knew better than to piss off a woman who was in a bad mood and has obtainable and dangerous kitchen utensils at hand, --he had his fair share of romantic relationships and he basically worked with two maniac women--.

“I’ll just take a stroll around or something, but you better not escape! I know where you live!” that sounded really creepy.

 

 

With a final huff, the green eyed male finally left with the candy still in his mouth, meanwhile Marinette tried to calm the previous girl that kept shouting and insisting that she saw that man on TV before, _“Dammit! Nothing goes right when that man is involved!”_

* * *

 

_“Please get a hint.”_ Exactly 45 minutes later (she knew because she had impatiently counted each minute herself.), Marinette had regretted ever asking Plagg to leave. You see when he said he would take a walk around, she didn’t expect him to come back every ten minutes or so to ‘check on her’.

 

Oh and that’s not even the worst part, you see; whenever he came back, he wouldn’t enter the shop and ask if she was done like any annoying civilized person would do, oh no; he was the creepy annoying type that would stick their face against the glass and keep staring at the people inside (with angry; threatening glances), his black sunglasses --and attire in general-- only made him more suspicious and menacing, which caused; you guessed it! Terrified customers and an irritated Marinette, who was done with all this shit and was ready to call the police.

 

“Miss, there’s a scary man outside your bakery!”

 

“Yes, I know p-please don’t worry about it, hehehe”

 

 

 

 

“Honey I don’t want to scare you but I think there’s a thug that’s stalking you, do you want me to help?”

 

“Thank you mam, I’m aware of that and there’s no need.”

 

“Are you sure? My husband is in the police he can take care of it, you don’t need to be afraid of this criminal!”

 

“H-he’s not a criminal; he is just a very sensitive and odd friend of m-mine, that’s all!”

 

 

 

The worst part of these awkward conversations was the fact that the customers hardly believed her lame excuses and thought she was being threatened, Plagg didn’t seem to notice anything either or show and kind of understanding of what was going on with her, so instead he just kept his stance.

 

At this point; Marinette was fed with everything, so when Amy walked through the door waltzing like the queen she was, the bluenette wasted no time and took off her apron, ready to go out and give that man a piece of her mind.

 

“Why the rush?” Amy joked while tying her golden locks into a messy bun, “I know I’m a bit late, but I didn’t think you hated working in the bakery this much.”

“It’s not that, I just have some stuff I need to take care of” the bluenette replied while walking to the door.

“Ah, just so you know, there’s a creepy man circling the area, so be careful ok?”

“I know.” She was met with a dead tone and a dark expression which caused the older girl to get a bit concerned.

“Should I be worried? Or maybe prevent you from going out?” she asked half jokingly but regained a serious expression when the girl didn’t respond and only looked at her weirdly like she was contemplating the idea and rethinking her decision. Amy hummed in understanding before grabbing her bag and fishing a black and red bottle.

 

“Take this, and don’t be afraid of using it, as a fellow girl and dating expert I can guarantee that it’s efficient. Also if you don’t come back in an hour and don’t respond to my texts, then I’ll call the cops.” The bluenette took the bottle and read the label.

“Pepper spray? What do I do with it?” Amy quickly took Mari’s hands and gave her a passionate yet serious look.

“Listen carefully Marinette. It’s time to have a talk --and no, not that kind of talk--, from a woman to woman, a friend to friend, a fellow college student to her boss’s daughter soon to be…”

“I get it Amy, please continue, I’m in a hurry.”

The hazel eyed female cleared her throat and spoke up, “Right. See as a lady, you’ll face many obstacles and difficulties in life, and while some can be resolved with your awesome good looks, and incredible wits, some will demand some drastic measures. In your journey in adulthood, and more specifically womanhood, this…” she held the Pepper spray high in the sky, “this will be your most trustworthy ally in this dark world full of injustice. So embrace it proudly and use it wisely with no hesitation, don’t wait for a man to come and save you my dear flower, take matter in your own hands!” she finished with a dramatic pose and the bluenette chuckled awkwardly.

 

 

“Umm, did you just copy that stupid online commercial?”

“Yes! But I added some parts too.” The blonde girl answered proudly, still in her previous position, “Now off you go! And don’t forget to take it everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE! You’ll thank me later.”

“Sure.” Mari shrugged but decided to put the bottle in her messenger bag anyway, “see you later!”

 

* * *

 

A short while later, after struggling to find Mr. Plagg who decided to fight a poor old man over the best type of cheese to go with wine, the two were finally seated at a nearby café, with the man sipping  calmly from his black coffee and carefully eyeing the girl in front of him.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” the bluenette started while fidgeting with her cup of tea. Her sudden exclamation caused the man to slightly choke on his drink and to start coughing.

“Whaaaat?! I just wanted to thank you and spend time with one of my favorite persons in the world!” he gave a hopeful grin but she saw right through it, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance at his fake act.

 

“We both know that’s not true Mr. Plagg, so just spit it out.” She took a sip from her cup but kept a sharp glance on him, however when minutes passed and the man didn’t speak and kept avoiding her eyes, she decided to slightly change the subject, “you know, I’ve been reading articles and watching videos about the band, and it seems that Brian still hadn’t made any official appearances, is everything alright?” the way Plagg just flinched only meant that she had hit the spot.

 

“a-actually, this is why I wanted to talk to you,” he ruffled his hair nervously and Marinette bit her lower lip in anticipation, seeing the usually bold and energetic man acting all tense and hesitant meant that something was seriously wrong. “ I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just blurt it out as it is!”

 

 

“Marinette, how do you feel about spending 5 months with 4Bs, as Brian of course! You know you won’t even live with the entire band, just Luka, Félix and Adrien since Nate is away. You’ll have your own room in the villa too so no one will bother you, and the work is pretty easy, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it with all the talent you got!” he let a deep breath and looked at her expectedly, as the girl chuckled nervously, the corner of her left eye started twitching a bit, and she needed a moment to let it all sink in.

 

She starred at the cat-like man in front of her with disbelief; like he had grown two heads, and after what felt like eternity with him starring right back at her, she finally snapped out of her shock and spoke up.

 

 

  "so let me get this right, you want ME to spend 5 months with three famous attractive boys in their super huge villa, all the way while skipping school AND pretending to be a boy too!" the man gave her a sheepish wide grin, as if confirming what little doubt and hope she had of all of this just being a bad joke.

At that instant, Marinette Dupain Cheng knew that she was fucked up, yep was in some deep shit right now. And what was the best way to deal with these situations? Run as fast as you can of course!

 

 

“Mr. Plagg, I think you should see a psychologist, or maybe a _psychiatrist.”_ She whispered quietly before getting up and taking a few steps away from the table, “please stop following me and coming to my house, or else I-I’ll…C-Call the police!”

 

_“_ Wait! Please let’s negotiate or something!” Plagg got up as well and walked closer to her, causing the customers to give them questioning looks.

“No way Mister! You’re way out of your mind if you think I’ll agree! I don’t care what Brian’s excuse is this time but it’s not my problem! He should’ve known better than get in this mess if he couldn’t handle it in the first place!”

 

 

“It’s because he has cancer, ok!” Plagg suddenly shouted, and Marinette stopped in her track as silence filled the small coffee shop, the customers finally irrupted into whispering some hushed comments about the odd due that had just caused a scene.

 

The dark haired male walked back to his seat and held his head in his hands, the bluenette felt too awkward and guilty to leave just like that so she sat down as well and waited for him to speak.

 

“He…He’s been going to the hospital for a while now and …” he took a deep breath and started shaking lightly, “ he was diagnosed with… Eye cancer.”

Marinette gaped a little and lowered her head feeling a bit of shame for thinking that Brian was just lazy and manipulative, “I’m…I’m truly sorry. W-will he…?”

 

“Oh, no, no! There’s still hope, I guess. You know they’re doing tests, surgery, radiotherapy and stuff like that…Though it will take around 5 months, maybe more, for him to be perfectly cured…”

“I see…” Marinette took a deep breath trying to calm her thoughts, even if this was the case, she couldn’t possibly agree. This demand was beyond possible, her mom would never ever let her do something like that, school will start in two to three months and even if it’s college she couldn’t simply drop out and skip all her lessons, and what about her dream and becoming a fashion designer? She still had a shot at that! She can’t give it all up just for him, it hurts her that she can’t help him but everything has a limit, she couldn’t break down her own future and life for his sake, it was selfish, but she was just a human after all and her kindness and selflessness can reach an end as well.

 

“You’ll be paid! As much as you want, just put your price! Or if you want anything else I’ll be sure to grant it for you, anything!” he clasped his hands and begged her, “Please, just till he recovers!”

 

Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, “it’s not about money, I just can’t do it. Something like that shouldn’t be asked to just any random person, it’s not something that even the kindest can easily agree to. Please understand that, morals about me being a girl living with 3 boys and the fact that it could be legally dangerous to fake identities and deceive like that and could cause serious problems for everyone aside, I still have my own life, my dreams, my family, my future and I can’t just abandon it all like that!” she took a quick glance at him and seeing his sad expression only caused more guilt and sadness to build up, “I think the best course of actions is to maybe try and explain the situation to Mr. Ross and the others, I’m sure they’ll understand. Or if you must resort to deceit, then perhaps consider hiring a professional male actor?”

 

 

She tried to smile and lighten the mood a bit, but Plagg seemed completely drowned in despair, his head hung low and his eyes lost that mischief vibe, he didn’t seem as energetic as he was back when they first met and didn’t attempt to give her those stupid arguments so she would agree to his grand plan, so she guessed he did indeed understand the seriousness of the situation and how it greatly affected her, and she somehow felt grateful that he was possibly aware of her feelings and opinions about all of this.

 

With a heavy heart, she finally stood up and slightly bowed in respect, “I’m truly sorry for Brian, and also for not being able to help him…But, i-if there’s anything else I can do other than…this, then please don’t hesitate in coming to me. Thanks for the drinks.” She sighed and walked out of the café, deciding to go to the park instead of heading home, she needed to clear her mind and regain her composure a bit, (she’ll have to text Amy first though, for all she know, the girl could already be preparing a search party right now .).

 

“Wait!” she was stopped once again as Mr. Plagg walked to her, “here’s my card, I still owe you after all. And…If you ever change your mind… just call or text ok?” he gave a weak smile, and Marinette could only nod and take the small paper as the man walked to the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

_** 00:20 Dupain-Cheng resident. ** _

 

“Ugh!” Marinette groaned silently in her pillow before lying on her back. It was past midnight and she couldn’t sleep, no scratch that, she couldn’t do anything today, not even think straight.

 

After that meeting with Plagg, her mind was clouded by all the different thoughts, from regret and sadness to possible solutions and ways she could help him but nothing came out. The hurricane of emotions only brought her mood down and affected all her usual activities, even when her mom told her about all her adventures and jokes that happened to her at Nadja’s; it still didn’t cheer her up. She hoped she could just sleep all her worries away and that tomorrow could be better, but apparently the universe just liked to see her miserable.

 

With a deep sigh, she decided to go downstairs and get herself a quick snack and maybe a warm cup of milk to help her sleep.

However, when she neared the kitchen, she could see that the lights were turned on, which was really odd considering that her mom was an early sleeper. The bluenette gulped and feared the worst as she slowly made her way to the door. She sighed in relief when she heard her mom’s voice.

 

Her happiness was cut short when she heard what exactly her mom was saying.

 

“There’s so much taxes this time, the business is really slow too, and then there’s the payments and Marinette’s college and I just….I-I don’t know what to do!” the bluenette took a quick peek inside, only to see Sabin seated at the dining table, papers were scattered everywhere with a framed picture of Tom lying in front of her.

 

“Ever since you left nothing have been the same, I try to be strong and tell myself that everything will be fine but…I just don’t know what to do anymore! I can’t borrow money since we still have some debts and I truly don’t want to sell the scooter, it’s a gift from you, and Marinette… _We_ treasure it dearly. I really want to support our daughter with her dream, I know that you would have done the same If you were here; but w-what can I do…”

 

The poor woman couldn’t take it anymore and bursted in tears. Marinette bit down her lip trying to hold back her own tears.

She quickly but silently made her way upstairs to her room, she wanted to comfort her mom but she couldn’t, she was too weak and she knew very well that if she tried talking to Sabin, the woman would only brush her worries away and smile like it was nothing, she would rather bottle it all inside instead of worrying her daughter or possibly ask her to scarify everything even if Mari was more than willing to find a job and help out.

 

But if Marinette can’t help with words, then actions are the key. With shaky hands, she reached for a small paper on her desk then grabbed her phone and decided to go out to the balcony so she wouldn’t make any noise.

 

Every cell in her brain screamed at her that what she was about to do was wrong and dangerous, but she didn’t care, seeing her mom in that state crushed her heart and made her feel so weak and pathetic for not being able to do something and ease their sorrows, and knowing that the woman wouldn’t accept any of the more ‘normal’ ways to help only made her more determined to do it. It may be wrong, she may regret it, it will cost her mother’s trust but she was willing to risk it all, for her mom and for her dad, she refused to be a burden, she refused to surrender and drop everything on Sabin’s shoulder.

 

She will help, in her own way.

 

She typed the number and hesitated a bit, thinking her choices once more. At one point she almost opted for calling tomorrow since it was too late but she didn’t trust herself to keep up with this decision the next day.

 

She finally selected the dial option and waited, it rang one time, then another one, and a third one, and Marinette started losing hope that he will pick up. _“Maybe he’s already asleep, or busy with…”_

 

_{Hello? Who is this? Do you know what time is it?!}_ Her thoughts were interrupted as a voice exclaimed from the other end.

 

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the words that were to leave her mouth soon, words she wasn’t sure she would be thankful she said them or be sorry she even thought of them later on, words that were the only ones available now, and the right decision she could think of, her only hope.

 

 

“Mr. Plagg, it’s Marinette. I… Can we meet up tomorrow in the same café? I ….”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long chapter! But idk I was so excited to write it and I feel like my writing got a bit better?  
> Anyways tell me if you’re interested in the story and if I should continue, also you probably guessed who the man is ;3


End file.
